Aftermath
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: They knew they had a lot to talk about, but the conversation was best saved for the privacy of their apartment. Set after the final rescue at the power plant, the three discuss Daichi's actions after the dismissal of their SR team. F/K/T


**Disclaimer: **I do not own RESCUE, it belongs to TBS. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.

**AN:** I know I said I'd try and have this out sooner, but school and life interfered. As it is, I (finally) managed to write the very end of it today, so I did get it out as soon as it was completely done. Anyway, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Mild shonen-ai between Daichi, Yutaka, and Masashi (or Kitajima, Tezuka, and Fudo, respectively, if those names sound more familiar to ppl, they were used more after all).

_**Aftermath**_

After the three younger SR members had been looked over and deemed fit by the paramedics, they all headed towards their shared apartment – new since the lease on the one Daichi and Yutaka had rented had expired and they'd opted to move to a slightly larger place – without a word. They knew they had a lot to talk about, but the conversation was best saved for the privacy of their apartment.

Once all three were inside and the door locked, Masashi steered Daichi to the couch in the living room, pushing the other brunette down to sit in the middle with Yutaka sitting on Daichi's right and Masashi on his left. The ace-cadet then said, in a tone that clearly said he'd accept no arguments, "Explain."

Silence hung in the air as Daichi seemed to gather his thoughts. Then he took a deep breath and began, "I know I've been stupid. I guess...after our SR team was disbanded, and I was formally discharged I felt a bit...lost. I knew you guys'd want to talk, but I couldn't handle that then. I know I should've left a note or something, but I wasn't thinking very much at that point. I ended up spending those few nights at a nearby hotel and wandering the city during the day. Earlier today I got the idea to go talk to sensei at the hospital, and he said some things that cleared my head a bit. He, essentially, told me I was being stupid because I was only considering the present and was forgetting the future, and he was right.

"After I left the hospital, I thought some more about what he said, and I came to a few realizations. I really _was_ being a short-sighted idiot. Saving the people in front of me _was_ important, but if I gave up my life to save that person then maybe another I could've saved would die. Beyond that, I remembered Miyazaki-san's wife, Koga's obaa-chan, and Igarashi-san's family. I remembered how much it hurt them to lose someone like that, and I realized I was more of an idiot than I imagined because if I died then, above everything else, I'd hurt the people I care about the most, and I don't want to do that, " Daichi paused for a moment at that, looking at the two on either side of him. Yutaka nodded and gripped Daichi's shoulder tightly, Masashi doing the same on the opposite knee.

After another moment, Daichi continued, "Shortly after my realization, I heard about the incident at the power plant and about the fact that there were no more SR teams available. I though they might, at least temporarily, reform ours, so I went to the station to beg captain to let me help. I also figured you guys would either be there or at the scene, and we could talk afterwards. The rest of the story you already know so...that's it."

Daichi took a deep, calming breath and waited for his lovers' reactions. After a moment, Masashi startled him by smirking slightly before smacking him lightly upside the head with the hand that had previously been gripping his knee and then, once Daichi had turned to face him, saying "You're still an idiot who jumps into dangerous situations a bit too lightly, but at least you realize it now and have us to help pull your ass out of the fire when you get in too far for your own good. You'll just have to learn to temper your impulses with training and caution, and make sure you have one of us at your back."

Daichi heard Yutaka chuckle slightly before he felt the shorter brunette wrap his arms around his chest from behind. Yutaka then said, "Masashi's right you know, and next time you have a problem, don't run away from us. Even if you don't necessarily want to talk about it right away, _don't_ run away from us again. We were," Yutaka paused and took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, "we were so worried and _scared_ because no one had seen or heard from you and no one knew where you could be. We were afraid that you might be upset enough to do something stupid, and there was nothing we could do because you shut us out."

Daichi winced a bit at that and nodded before quietly replying, "I promise I won't, never again."

Masashi gripped his hands tightly before saying, "Good because if you try, we'll hunt you down, drag you back, and tie you down if need be."

Both Yutaka and Daichi smiled at that, and silence reigned for a while as the three males simply allowed themselves to relax now that almost everything was over and they were together again. When it was finally broken, it was by Yutaka who simply said, "Let's head to bed. It's been a long week, and I think we could all use the sleep."

Masashi and Daichi nodded in agreement, and all three males made their way back to the bedroom, content with the knowledge that – while _everything_ hadn't yet been settled – the rest could wait until later and they could face it together.


End file.
